Luna
by DarkSaber3016
Summary: Imangine that Obi-Wan got another padawan during the time Ashoka was with Anakin. What would you think would happen? Pretty much nothing could go wrong...
1. Chapter 1: Luna

In a galaxy far, far away...

There was a girl named Ashoka. She was the padawan of a Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker. Ashoka was just a normal padawan minding her business until one day... BAM! BAM BAM! "There we go. That should do it" Ashoka looked proud at the beaten up droid she had defeated. "We still got more Snips" Anakin said slashing each droid in half. When they were done they got a call from Yoda saying there was a new padawan arriving to them. Obi-wan smiled and patiently waited for his new padawan. Finally, when the shuttle opened, Obi-wan was proud to see his young padawan come out. "I'm glad to see you, my young padawan." Obi-wan said. Then a creature came out and hugged Obi-wan," Misa Jar Jar binks!" Jar Jar said. Then someone stepped out of the shuttle wearing a black hood and cape. Anakin, Ashoka, Obi-wan, and Jar Jar looked at this mysterious person. "Welcome, young padawan." Obi-wan said in a brave voice. The hooded creature took its hood off. The creature who was a person had light green skin, turquoise hair in buns, and had hair flowing in the back, and had black star patterns along the cheeks and nose. "I'm Luna, Luna Moon. Master Yoda has sent me." Luna said gazing around. "You must be the new padawan." Obi-wan replied,"Call me Master Obi-wan or just Master." "Yes Master." Luna replied. "This is a nice reunion and all, but there is more droids coming this way." Anakin said. They all stopped talking and went to fight the droids. They saw that there were also tanks. "Rex can you take care of those tanks!" Anakin called out. /div


	2. Enemies

P.O.V. Luna Moon

Just when I get there are a bunch of droids, they must have seen my shuttle. They were already heading this way. We all withdrew our lightsabers and prepared to fight. I saw my Master go to the left and Anakin go to the right. So I went to the middle where there was a group of droids. 'Here's my chance to prove I'm a great padawan and actually be helpful to them.' I ran towards the group of droids and cut all of their heads off. I looked towards my Master to see if he was looking. In fact, he was and looked very proud of me. One more droid and I'll retreat, I looked around for another droid.

There! I ran toward the droid and was about to cut it in half. But then a girl stepped in front of me and sliced it herself! What a show off. I wanted to take a clear look at this girl. I could tell that she was a togruta. She had orange skin, blue and white lekku, white markings, and horns. I have to admit she was kinda pretty, but to me she was nothing. I can kill her in one hit of my lightsaber. I will deal with her later, I have to focus on killing all these droids first so my Master can trust me.

A couple more droids came at me and I sliced them all with my lightsaber. Just then a blaster bolt whisked over my head and saw that it had come from a droideka. It shot at me again and almost hadn't missed. Then I saw Ahsoka walk slowly into its shield and then slice it in half. 'She may have sort of saved me, but I still think she's a show off.' By sunset we were finally done. What an exhausting battle, but it was just the beginning. We all retreated back to the ship and went back to the Resolute.

On the way, Master Kenobi told me about everyone and what the life of a padawan is like.

"I would like for all of you to meet my new padawan" Obi-Wan began to say,"I know it wasn't a warm welcome and you didn't quite meet everyone so here is your chance, this is Anakin Skywalker."

I obviously knew Anakin, everyone knows him. He's the greatest pilot and Jedi ever! He's also the Chosen One! I waved to him and he just stared back at me. Maybe he doesn't trust me yet.

"And here is Ashoka, a young padawan just like you. She just started a year ago, Anakin is her master." Obi-Wan said.

This is the girl who stole my kill. She stared at me and I stared hard back. So this girl's name is Ashoka? What a weird name, 'You're going to get it.' I looked back at my Master to see if I needed to meet anyone else on this ship.

"You can just sit down for right now we will be there in a moment." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master." I replied

Ahsoka P.O.V.

I was wandering around the ship when I saw Master Kenobi's Padawan sitting down in the control room.i think her name was Luna. I wanted to go say hi to her, but by the way she was glaring at me I'm guessing she doesn't want me around.

Luna P.O.V.

Great. That show off was heading my way. I don't care how pretty she is. She's still a brat. She looked this way and i sent her one of my best death glares. After that she walked away.

Ahsoka P.O.V.

Geez! What's that girls problem? I didn't even do anything to her. As a matter of fact, I just met her. Maybe I should just go and see what my master is doing.

I found my master in the hangar and he was fixing his fighter as usual. "Hey, Snips!" said Anakin.

"Hey, Master." I replied.

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Its just that I feel as if the other padawan has something against me."

" Maybe she's just jealous."

"Jealous? Why would she be Jealous?"

"Maybe its because I'm such a good master."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I doubt it. I'm just gonna head back to my quarters."

"Alright."

And with that I headed to my quarters. Along the way I passed by Luna and some of the clones. I ignored them and went on my way.


	3. Missions

Ahsoka P.O.V

"Why is that girl so rude! I don't think I've ever met anyone so rude like that in my life!"

I walked over to my bed and laid down.

"What am I going to do now that Luna is around? I wish Barris was here instead of Luna."

I then fell asleep with many thoughts going through my mind.

Luna P.O.V.

With a final glance at Ahsoka I stormed off to bed thinking about how she needs manners and has no discipline. I tried playing everything that happened today through my head, it wasn't a warm welcoming (especially towards Ahsoka) and I don't think my master believes in me with fighting. I hope soon I will get to go on my own missions but I need to get rid of this Ashoka girl and make sure her master doesn't believe in her anymore so then I can take over her missions. But how?

Ahsoka P.O.V.

With the many thoughts going throughmy mind when I fell asleep and woke up, I couldn't quite get over the fact that Luna has been so rude to me. I walk over to my Master who seems to be worried.

"What's wrong, master?"

"Oh nothing, its just that Luna is already taking a mission with us and she has only been here since yesterday. Obi-Wan says that yesterday he was very impressed with her fighting skills, but the thing is I was not."

I couldn't believe what was happening, Luna is already taking a mission! Today is basically her first day!

"I know what your thinking Snips today is her actual first day here and she's already taking missions. I had the same astonished face as you did, but I believe in Obi-Wan's instincts so I agreed to take her with us."

My very own Master agreed?!

"Looks like we better get going. Go get Luna and tell her that we're ready."

"Yes Master."

With that I went off looking for Luna. She must be back at her quarters, I'll look for her there.

Luna P.O.V.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for Master Kenobi to return. He says I'm ready for my first mission and to be honest, I don't think I am. I heard a knock on the door, 'must be Obi-Wan' I got up and went to go check I opened the door and it was... Oh great it was Ahsoka. What does this girl want now? She actually has the nerve to walk to my headquarters?

"Hi Luna, Master Anakin has sent me to come and get you. Your coming with us to the mission"

My heart was racing so Anakin actually agreed to take me along with them? If Ahsoka is mad I wouldn't blame her.

"Um, ok I'm coming."

I quickly grabbed my lightsaber with the force. That's what me and my Master have been working on so I should use some extra practice with it. With that we ran off. I couldn't wait to start my first mission! Maybe this might be my chance to earn trust with my Master and show him that he can rely on me. We get to the Resolute and take off. Anakin is piloting with Obi-Wan next to him. Me and Ahsoka are just sitting in the back.

"What kind of mission are we taking?"

Ahsoka looks at me with disbelief her face was 'Did you really just ask that question?' I ignored her. And listened to Obi-Wan as he explained the plan.

"There has been a spy among the rebellion recording everything we say about attacking the separatists, we need to get that data back before they see any of it. Me and Anakin will take guard while you and Ahsoka get the data and transfer it into this drive."

Obi-Wan held up a hard drive that was black and rectangular.

"You and Ahsoka will contact us when you guys download all of the data and we will go back to the Resolute. You guys get the plan?"

"Yes Master," I responded.

"Good, because we've just arrived."

I looked out and there was lots of towers, but there was 2 big ones.

"You see those two big ones there?" Obi-Wan said," That's south and that's north. Today you guys will be going south."

When we landed Anakin and Obi-Wan got out.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka P.O.V.

Obi-Wan explained the plan to us, great I'm stuck with Luna we both have to transfer the data into a drive. While Anakin and Obi-Wan guard the tower. When we land and get out of the Resolute Luna withdraws her lightsaber which was blue.

"What's wrong Luna?" Obi-Wan said.

"I feel something that's strange and doesn't feel right"

"That's the dark side, your sensing something is near us"

"Pretty much"

Anakin, Obi-Wan and I withdrew our lightsabers then we heard laser guns blasting.

"Ahsoka, Luna get the drive from Obi-Wan and go into the tower and get the data" Anakin shouted while battling the droids.

"Yes Master" We both replied,

with that Obi-Wan tossed the drive to Luna and she started to run. I followed her into the tower and we started to run and try to find where the separatist have been saving all of our recordings about our plans. "Shhh" Luna says

"What?"

"I hear something"

"Would you stop showing off for once and actually come back to reality? Do play me you can't sense anything with the force or hear anything! Your just trying to look like you know what your doing! And here's a tip IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"Then how did I detect those droids back there?!"

"It was just a coincidence!"

"A coincidence, a COINCIDENCE?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! AND FIRST OFF YOUR THE ONE SHOWING OFF NOT ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY DROID IN THE FIRST PLACE TRYING TO SHOW OFF AND GET YOUR MASTER'S ATTENTION!"

"Excuse me your the one who gave me glares your the one who started it all. I never did anything to you"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING?! YOU STOLE MY DROID TRYING TO BE BETTER THAN ME!"

"Wait wait wait. This is all because of a droid? First of all I didn't steal it no one was after it. Well that's what I thought, I'm really very sorry if I on accident stole your droid"

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry. I was the one overreacting"

"No no, you had a right to be mad it was your first day and you wanted to impress your master and gain each other's trust I understand. That's how I was for a couple of weeks thinking I could do everything by myself and trying very second to impress my master"

I stepped forward and gave Luna a hug, she was astonished for a second but she hugged back. When we stopped we looked around and found the room which held all of the rebellions data and recordings.

"I think I've found it"

There was a big red button that was on this machine. I pushed it and it spoke,

"please say password"

"Theirs a password?!" Luna screamed.

"Of course there is but what is it?"

There was a loud clang I looked at Luna then we both turned around slowly. There was a figure in a brown cloak and the figure lifted its head off and the cloak fell. This creature was bald and looked like a women, it was no other than Ventress.


End file.
